


The Advisor

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [11]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cages, Come Eating, Double Penetration, Fucking Machines, Gags, Intruder Rings, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Whipping, a little blood, mild top drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has reluctantly returned to Asgard to take the throne, and he finds it to be both exhausting and stifling to hold such power. Sometimes, just for a little while, he needs to have none.  </p><p>Over the passage of long years, Loki has become the only one Thor trusts to take it away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song-  
> [Velvet Underground- Venus in Furs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLQzaLr1enE)
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki walked into his bedroom to find the king slumped on the floor, leaning against the foot of the bed and clutching his gray furs. He looked up at the sound of the door. “Loki. Please,” he said, holding the coat out.

Loki had not planned on anything more than falling to sleep, but he couldn’t deny his brother, not with his need hanging like a drug in the air. So he nodded and slid the heavy fur over his shoulders. Thor rose silently to his feet. “Thank you,” he breathed.

Thor walked to the smooth stone wall and pressed the faint indentation to make the hidden door swing open. Loki had cast a memory haze over the small room, so that even if a servant were to come across it, they would not remember. This was for the two of them alone, this room, and what it held, and what they did. He went inside and removed his clothes, setting them in a neat pile next to the door. Loki stood watching him, head cocked. He moved only after Thor faced the wall, his hands up high on the gray stone, waiting for the manacles.

Loki moved then, pressing himself against Thor’s naked back as he clinked the restraints into place. “I’m going to be hard on you tonight, brother,” he murmured, running a finger down Thor’s spine. “Do you want the gag?” At Thor’s nod, he knelt to open the small chest that sat beneath the darkened window. The gag that had once locked away his silver tongue and his magic was now worn only by Thor, his captor turned desperately willing captive. He rose and fastened it gently in place.

“I’m going to start now,” he said, reaching again into the chest for the thin, vicious whip. “You remember the hand signal?” When Thor gave it to show that he did, Loki brought the whip down across the backs of his legs, watching the golden skin flare instantly red. His cock gave its first stir of interest at Thor’s whimper of pain. The whip cracked down again, across his back. And again, and again, never as hard as he could, but he didn’t need to, not with the way Thor’s skin was glowing from this. A sheen of sweat sprang up and glistened with each heave of Thor’s chest as he struggled to breathe through the licks of flame that Loki rained down on him.

Thor’s body sank against the wall between strokes, soaking up the soothing coolness of the stone, before every muscle seized up again in response to the next crack. His fingers gripped at the seams as he struggled with himself.

"Let go, brother," Loki told him gently. "You give everything to Asgard. Let me give this to you."

Thor stopped fighting it, then, and with the next stroke he felt his eyes spill over. His whimpers of pain grew tinged with desire until he was moaning through the gag, pleading wordlessly for more, more, faster, _harder_.

Loki gave him what he wanted, increasing his intensity until a harsh slash cut the skin of one glowing cheek, and Thor’s muffled cries echoed through the room as his body seized and froze, his seed spattering across the wall until he finally sagged into the manacles.

Loki set down the whip, then, and made soft soothing noises as he released Thor’s wrists, catching his weight and lowering him carefully to his knees. He continued to shush as he wiped the tears from his brother’s face. “You took that so beautifully,” he whispered, leaning down to press soft kisses on each eyelid. When he straightened, Thor looked up at him, eyes pleading. He smiled and reached behind his head, releasing the catch on the gag.

Thor made a quiet, desperate sound as he opened Loki’s breeches, bringing out his cock and swallowing it down, a desert wanderer returning to the only oasis he had ever known. Loki was already close, and Thor _kept making_ those begging noises, and the sound shot through him, urging him towards his finish. He thrust harder into his brother’s throat, feeling it clutch at him with every shuddering plunge.

Thor had learned how to do this without choking, but his eyes began to stream again, whether from Loki’s harsh drives or from his own dizzying need to bring Loki to completion, neither one of them was sure. Loki caressed one wet cheek while his other hand braced against Thor’s shoulder, letting Thor hold him up as he finally came, pouring himself down Thor’s parched throat, thrusting again and again with each pulse, dragging out his climax until his vision was nothing but glittering stars and golden hair.

Thor leaned his forehead against Loki’s hip. “Thank you, brother,” he breathed. Loki left his hand affectionately on Thor's shoulder, watching how his hair glinted in the dancing firelight. Thor finally straightened. “I’ll clean your wall,” he said, beginning to rise.

“No, you’re going to get in bed and let me take care of you,” Loki told him.

Thor paused as though to argue, but turned to the door and moved carefully to Loki’s bed, stretching out on his stomach. Loki followed him, one hand loosely holding his breeches up. When he raised his hand to heal the skin that was still glowing and streaked with blood, Thor stopped him.

“Don’t – please. Leave it,” he asked.

Loki looked at him wryly. “You won’t be able to sit on the throne tomorrow,” he said.

“Then heal it in the morning? Let me have this for tonight.” He gave a sigh of contentment as Loki tangled cool fingers in his sweaty hair.

“All right.” Loki slid out of his clothes and into the bed next to Thor. “Sleep well, brother.”

Thor curled his hand around the back of Loki’s neck, the tender gesture one of their earliest, fondest memories, and Loki waited for him fall peacefully to sleep before following him into dreams.


	2. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor hates to burden Loki, and ends up waiting too long to ask for what he needs. Loki takes care of him, all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's song- [Nine Inch Nails - Closer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTFwQP86BRs)   
> It's basically obligatory in a music-porn-fest, isn't it?
> 
> [Here's an example of an intruder ring,](https://www.boyzshop.com/images/aa325_2_250_325.jpg) if you're unfamiliar. NSFW unless your coworkers have no imagination.
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki was in the middle of changing out of his dinner clothes when Thor knocked on his door. "Thor. Come in," Loki said, standing back to let the door swing wide. 

Thor stepped inside and shut the door. "Please, brother," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a thin leather collar. There were very few of their toys that were small and discreet enough for them to leave the secret chamber, but this collar could be easily hidden, and at times Thor found it comforting to stroke his thumb across its worn surface when he was fighting his way through another trying day. The long days of council when he ached for battle were stifling. It was only in these secret times that he found freedom.

Loki took the collar and studied his brother's face as he smoothed back the soft golden hair. Thor looked weary and desperate as he always did when he came to Loki's rooms like this, but underneath it, faint yet palpable, hummed a more frantic strain. He had put it off so long this time, hating to burden his brother no matter how often Loki reassured him. "You're all worked up. You need your crate," he said quietly. He opened the hidden door and motioned Thor through. 

Thor made a faint sound of protest but stripped quickly and crawled forward into the waiting crate. The opening at the far end was just large enough for him to put his head through as he fitted himself in the cramped space. Loki closed the door behind him and latched it shut, the metal bars pressing against his thighs. Loki knelt by Thor's face, smoothing his finger across the tense and furrowed brows. "Open," he said, fitting in a dildo gag when Thor obeyed. He adjusted it slightly and fastened the strap around his head. "How is it?" he asked. At Thor's nod of approval, he patted his shoulder gently and moved to the other end of the cage. 

The machine, he decided, dragging it out of the corner. A device of his own invention, made purely for Thor, it was powered by the electricity that hummed across Thor's skin when he was aroused. _Which attachment_ was always the question. He knew which Thor liked best - the thick one, nearly as large as Thor himself. But Loki's purpose here was not to do what Thor _wanted_ , but what Thor _needed_. He selected the thinnest one, not much larger than Loki's smallest finger. He put it in place and coated it with a thick layer of slickness. Thor could easily take this one dry, he knew, and might even prefer that right now, the rough drag acting as a substitute for the fullness that he craved. 

Thor arched his back as Loki slowly pressed the slim dildo into him, making a sound of welcome that changed quickly into plaint when he realized it was not Loki's finger preparing him. Loki released the hold on the machine and it began to churn, fucking Thor with the thin toy. It was enough to rouse his interest, Loki knew, without allowing him his climax. Thor hated it, and he bucked and whined and glared. Loki stood watching him the whole time, waiting for the signal that he needed to be released, but he never gave it. For nearly three hours, Loki patiently watched his brother get fucked, his mouth and cock alike drooling ropes of need that puddled on the floor beneath him. 

It was not until Thor sagged against the wall of the crate with a sob that Loki gave him a change. He unbuckled and discarded first his clothing and then the gag, and watched in satisfaction as Thor swallowed down his cock with a gasp of desperation. He lunged forwards, trying to take in every inch, to bury his face in the thick black curls, his sounds of arousal rumbling from his chest straight into Loki's cock, and it wasn't long before he was swallowing frantically to take every drop of cum that Loki offered him. 

When Loki slumped forwards, one hand on the crate for balance, Thor shifted to try to look up at him. "Please, brother. I still need-" 

"Ssshh, sshhh," Loki soothed. "I know what you need, and you will have it. But you must ready me again, first. You're doing so well tonight, Thor. I'm so proud of you." 

Thor whimpered his gratitude and rested his head against his brother's bare thigh a moment before raising his face. "I'm ready," he said. Loki turned, offering his softened cock to Thor. Thor gave it the single-minded attention he gave to everything, sucking and licking and nibbling _so_ carefully, just as Loki liked best, and then Loki was hardening beneath his lips and withdrawing. Thor made a sound of loss, even as he wanted what he was about to receive, and Loki paused to caress his head before he turned off the machine and moved it away. 

The bracing chill of the slickness was welcome, a harbinger of what was to come. Loki had thought he might have to prepare Thor before taking him, but hours of being worked, even by something so slim, had opened him beautifully, and Loki merely had to hold his cheeks apart with one hand before he fucked in suddenly and to the hilt. Thor cried out as his hips bucked up and back in welcome. After the terrible monotony of the thin dildo, Loki expected his own sharp, ragged thrusts must feel like Valhalla. He fucked harder, more erratically, draping himself over the top of the crate, his fingers stretching between the bars to twist into Thor's hair, and to stroke his heaving back. 

"No," Loki said suddenly as he watched Thor shift his weight to one hand and reach for his cock with the other. "You're better off waiting until I'm closer." 

Thor stifled a moan as he set his hand back on the floor. There was little he could do to urge Loki on, other than tilting his hips and tightening his passage. He did both, the velvet walls squeezing deliciously down, making Loki force his way in and through with each drive inward. Loki could see the exhaustion written across every coiled shifting muscle, and he regretted letting Thor bring him off already. "Talk to me, Thor. Tell me how this feels," he said. 

Thor groaned. "Oh, Loki, it's... you are so good inside me, you go so _deep_ and I love it, and I can still taste you in my mouth, salty and rich and nothing else ever tastes half so perfect, you always know exactly what I need-" he broke off with a gasp as Loki shifted angles slightly, the head of his cock jabbing straight into the tight cluster of nerves that set fire running through his veins. 

Thor's words were having the desired effect. "Good, Thor. Keep going - keep talking, I'm close now - come for me," Loki urged. 

Thor brought his hand back to his cock and began to work it in strong harsh passes that matched Loki's thrusts. He was shaking with intensity, no longer able to form sentences, but as he stroked himself he managed to pant his words of praise. "So deep, Loki... yes, oh... and... oh, _hot_ ," he said, gasping the last word as Loki filled him with liquid heat. Loki's fingers tightened helplessly as he came, tugging Thor's head up higher, and Thor came with his back arched, his brother's name a prayer on his lips. 

When they had finished, and Loki had slipped out and away, he unlocked the crate. “Clean up, and then you may get in bed,” he said. 

Thor nodded gratefully and crawled backwards, almost all the way out, before lowering his face and starting to lick the floor clean of his spend. It was already growing cold and thick, and he choked slightly. 

“You may stop, if you don’t want to,” Loki told him gently. He had long ago learned that this was the most effective way to make Thor do something; when they had begun together, Loki would forbid or demand, and Thor would fuss and complain. But now that Loki merely offered, Thor found himself inextricably bound by his own will. So he licked until the stone was completely cleaned, shining damply only with Thor’s saliva, before he rose and walked into Loki’s bedroom. He settled carefully on one side of the bed. 

Loki followed him with a new toy from the chest. “I had this made just for you,” he said. “Lie on your back and open your legs for me.” Thor shifted quickly in obedience, his eyes widening as they took in what Loki held. Loki smiled. “I saw others, but they were far too small for you.” 

He knelt between Thor’s knees and looked down at him, considering. He had seen pictures of the device in use, but nothing on how it was to be applied. He decided that, since Thor was soft, he would start with the plug. He eased the broad smooth ball into his brother’s slack and dripping entrance, pressing evenly until it was swallowed up. The second part was more difficult, but Thor took it silently as Loki maneuvered his over-sensitive cock through the large hole at the end that jutted out, tucking his balls in after. He was unable to stay silent, though, when Loki knelt and began to lick softly at his cock. Despite how recently he had climaxed, his body responded instantly to Loki’s attentions, his cock growing stiff and swelling until the metal ring fit snugly around the base of his shaft. 

“You’ve done so well, again. You always make me proud,” Loki told him, lifting his face away and meeting Thor’s eyes. “I would like you to sleep with this, if you would care to.” 

Thor stifled a moan. It would be a long night. 

But he would be better in the morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor asks for something that proves harder for Loki than it is for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the other story from [Gravity Kills- Down (Lords of Acid Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXaxJHQBzWg%20). It really makes me think of Thor getting DP'd ten ways to Sunday.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I want us to do without our signals, for this night." 

Loki wavered. He hated to deny his brother, but this... "If we have no way for you to stop things, I will not be able to go so hard as you might wish." 

"No, I want to see how far you can push me. I want to know what it is to be truly powerless," Thor answered. His cock rustled against Loki's hip, as if to emphasize his words. 

Loki would be lying if he said the thought did not frighten, and he really was trying to be better about not lying. At least not to himself. It wasn't even the thought of his powerful brother, _utterly_ at his mercy. It was the knowledge of how he would have to do it. 

"Let me think," he murmured. Thor nodded, assuming he needed to think how to accomplish it, when what he needed was to find the nerve within himself to cast the charm. Thor's body was no help; it could withstand so much, even as his heart cried out. It was his heart that Loki needed to read. 

So he turned away and whispered an enchantment, and when he turned back to nod his agreement, it was already in place. Thor's need glowed around his head like living silver, shining and beating with energy. It would color darker and darker green as Loki pushed him, until it flared red right where Loki had to stop. 

Loki would take him right to it and no further; it was the only way he could repay Thor's trust. The awareness of his brother's trust made him feel golden, deep within. Not cold metal, but the gold of bread that was still warm and steaming from the ovens. The gold of early crocus, breaking through the snow. The gold of his brother, who had enmeshed himself in Loki's heart even as Loki had tried to cut it out. 

If he could think of another way to keep Thor safe, he would. There was a time when he would have given anything for this ability to read another thus, but he was wiser now, in his knowledge of Thor's love, if nothing else. He realized now how dangerous it was to dabble with it. But it would have to do. Thor needed _this,_ and he needed Thor. If only it had not taken them so long to see their love for what it was, he thought. But they had each other now, and Loki would give to Thor with his whole heart. “Undress,” he said softly. 

Thor breathed his thanks as he stood and stripped. Loki's mind ran rapidly through all they had done, seeking in vain for what he must do tonight. No, none of those. It was not his body alone that needed to be challenged and controlled. _I need to be powerless,_ he had said. That meant his heart. Loki’s eyes glanced behind Thor, to where he had left Mjolnir. The thick, ribbed shaft jutted into the air. Obscenely, Loki realized. He wondered if Thor had realized, as well. To be taken - used - by his own truest instrument of power... _yes_. That was what he needed. 

Loki walked over to her, the vial of slickness in one hand. She hummed softly as he knelt and coated the shaft. They had reached an agreement, over the years; he had gone too far wrong to ever be able to lift her, but they had found a mutual respect in their shared care for the king. Loki stood and nodded silently. 

Thor’s eyes widened, and for the first time the silver shifted to a true green. It was bright, though, and it stayed bright as Thor sank to his knees, his proud warhammer behind him. His hands pressed against his thighs, fingers biting into the golden skin, as he lowered himself to the end and took a deep breath. 

“No,” Loki said suddenly. “Hold my hands. Look at me.” Thor’s face turned to Loki’s as his hands reached up. It showed apprehension and gratitude. Loki met it with a gentle smile and soft words. “You’ll be all right,” he said, forcing his voice to stay even. 

Thor’s hands tightened in his own as he began to press down. The penetration would be difficult, unprepared as he was, and Loki cast a silent ward upon him. _No harm._ He watched as his brother gritted his teeth and forced himself down, the sudden intensity of it tearing a cry from his throat. 

Thor’s whole body shook as he collected himself, taking deep breaths. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to be quieter,” he said. 

Loki smoothed his hair back from his sweat-drenched face. “No need,” he soothed. “I always want to know how you feel.” Thor nodded in acknowledgement and forced himself further down, his hands clenching painfully down on Loki’s as his aura deepened and another cry filled the room. As soon as he calmed his breath, he took more. 

It continued on that way, Thor moving downward one thick raised grip after another, his aura darkening each time, then lightening before he went further. Finally he was all the way settled, and nowhere near the limits he needed to tread. 

“Back up,” Loki told him, walking around to stand behind him. He stood watching as each ridge eased free of the painfully reddened ring that clung to them. This time, when Thor began to lower himself, he found Loki’s cool smooth finger pressed against the metal shaft. Even that was not enough. They forged on, Thor taking more and more each time he settled down, until all of Loki’s fingers were wrapped around the shaft. 

He sobbed in frustration as he bottomed out, still needing _more_. And yet the hammer was not large enough for two hands. This was so close to what he needed, and it was not enough. His head hung forward, his body shaking with emotion as Loki planted gentle kisses at the top of his spine. “One more time, for me,” he urged. 

Thor nodded and eased upwards. Even with how full he was, he had been stretched so fully it was no longer a challenge, and when he reached the tip he slumped in resignation. Loki had tried so hard, he _had_ , but it was not enough. Perhaps nothing could be enough and Thor was doomed to bear the burden of the crown with no relief, ever again. For if Loki could not help, could not take away that weight, no one could. 

He started to lower himself, one last time, as Loki had asked... and he reached a barrier. It took a moment to understand; where Loki’s fingers had been cool and smooth, spread evenly around the shaft, this was _hot,_ and it throbbed with intensity, and it pressed against him at just one point. Loki must have worked impossibly quickly, to have opened his breeches and fallen to his knees in time to position himself here. He gave what he knew would be his last cry – one of determination and love, this time – and forced himself down and around. 

Loki gasped, his body trying to force itself double at the intensity. It was so tight, almost painful, almost unbearable. But not quite. And Thor’s voice was no longer defeated as he cried out, lowering himself until both Loki and the hammer were fully within him. 

“I can’t move,” Loki told him, his voice rough. “You must do this for both of us, brother.” 

Thor nodded as he struggled for breath. He took a moment to gather himself before he tensed his thighs and rose up. He made two more slow, careful glides down and up and then he began to much to take, nearly twice what he was used to, and Loki's cock pressed Mjolnir forwards so that each rib dragged across the tight spot of nerves that threatened to set him off any second. 

Loki wrapped his arms around him, holding on and feeling the power surging through every gloriously sculpted muscle. His hands splayed across Thor's stomach, feeling the muscles tense and shift beneath his fingers. His climax approached almost in spite of himself; the metal grips pressed uncomfortably against his cock, and it was both exhausting and terrifying to hold such power. It gave him new understanding of Thor's burden, but he was now ready to shed his own. 

"Come for me," he whispered into Thor's ear. "My beautiful brother, I'm so proud, so proud of you..." 

Loki's words set Thor free and he came, clenching down helplessly, and the increased tightness brought on Loki’s climax. Thor let out a single shout of triumph as his body convulsed, streams of white pouring over Loki’s hands and his aura at last flaring brilliantly, _perfectly_ red. Loki could have wept when it went no further. 

Loki was grateful for the extra slickness of his own spend as Thor eased himself carefully free. 

"This was... much for you, as well," Thor said quietly. 

Loki nodded. He remained on his knees, drained and shaking, until Thor stood and lifted him carefully. He carried him to the bed and settled him gently down. 

It took two hours for Loki to stop trembling. And through it all, Thor was there, holding him, keeping him warm, whispering words of love and caring and peace. The king stayed awake, watching over his most precious subject, more beloved than the realms, until he fell into tranquil sleep. 


End file.
